Another Avenger
by WinterWolf223
Summary: Hi. My name is Olivia Haruno. I am the cousin of the Sasuke-loving fangirl, Sakura Haruno. The most depressing day of my life happened when I returned home one day to find that my beloved parents had been massacred. I still have Sakura, but it's not the same. Now I'm an orphan, thanks to that stupid copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. And so I set myself this one goal: I avenge their death!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Olivia's POV

I walked home. I just came back from another day of spending time with my best friends, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Recently I spent a lot of time at their place, since my parents were always on missions. I didn't mind though. It meant I got to spend more time with my friends. As long as I didn't have to spend my time at my cousin Sakura's place.

I finally arrived with a smile on my pale face. I opened the door and shrieked. I ran towards the bloody scene of my dead beloved parents. My mother's breathing was shallow, but it was obvious my dad was dead. His throat had a gigantic gash on it. "O-Olivia." My mother called to me. Tears ran down my face and I desperately hugged her, as if it would save her from departure. "I want you to go live with Sakura okay? I want you to live with another Haruno." I didn't care that I must spend the rest of my life with my despicable cousin. I wanted my mother to live.

"But before you go, I need you to do one last thing for me…"

"Anything mother! What do you need!?" I cryed.

"I want you to kill Hatake Kakashi. He did this to us. I need you to train. I need you to be strong. _I need you, to avenge this family."_

"Yes mother…"

But that was all I got to say to her before a white flash sent me to Konoha, and begun my journey to avenge their death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Guest: The name "Olivia" seems horribly out of place for the setting. Why is she friends with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro? Where does this scene take place? Other than that, the prose is competent, if not terribly inspired, though I feel that it went quickly to be a truly establishing scene. Still, for what appears to be a self-insert, it's surprisingly well written, so keep it up I guess?**

First of all, thank you for the criticism. It really helps me improve on my writing. Second of all, thanks for the hesitant "keep it up". As little as it seems, it makes my day. Even a little a bit of positivity makes me smile. I chose the name "Olivia" because I had read another Naruto fanfiction on Quotev, using the name Oni. "Oni" is similar to "Olivia". The other reason was, one of my best friend's name is Olivia, and she really likes Naruto as well so I decided to make that her name. Olivia's best friends are Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro because they, just like Olivia, went through the pain of losing a loved one in the original Naruto series. And lastly, this scene takes place in the village hidden in the sand, also known as Sunagakure. Also for any of you guys reading, Olivia is 7 when her parents die. Hopefully that cleared some stuff up and I hope you continue to read.

*5 years after the death of her parents*

I walked into the academy with my konoha leaf headband tied around my waist. The day I graduated I hadn't actually bothered to see who passed. So I glanced at the different people as I walked towards the nearest vacant place.

I wasn't surprised to see my baka of a cousin push Naruto out of his seat, only so that she and the other Sasuke addicts can fight for the seat. I sighed and helped Naruto up. "Thanks Olivia-chan!" he called after me. "Whatever." I replied. I wasn't in the mood for small talk. I just want to find out who my sensei is.

I felt some eyes bore through the back of my head. I turned my head back to see the Uchiha brat looking at me. He quickly turned away though. I smirked. I sat in the seat three rows ahead of them, which was right next to Shikamaru. I rest my head in the palm of my hand. I sat there with a bored look on my face, wishing to speed up time. I had to admit, I was pretty bored.

Suddenly I heard a 'thump' behind me. I turned my head to find Naruto squatting on the desk in front of Sasuke, glaring at him. Sasuke looked a bit annoyed to me. Geez that kid has problems keeping his cool huh? Oh who am I kidding. If I had the blonde idiot staring at me I'd be pretty annoyed too. I might have even whacked him off. I sighed and turned around. "Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" I heard. Probably Sakura. "Wha-?" I heard her say. I turned around again to see Sasuke and Naruto kissing each other. I snickered loudly, but probably too loud since I caught glares from both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki.

I turned around and saw Iruka with a list in his hand. "After lunch each squad will be given a jounin ranked shinoubi. The squads will be given in groups of three." I closed my eyes. I hated squads. They would just slow me down. But I couldn't complain now could I? I need someone who won't hold me back. Someone powerful. Sasuke was the best in the class. Aside from me of course. I guess he would be okay. Shikamaru was smart. And his shadow technique wasn't bad either. He'd probably be the weak link in our group but whatever. Yes. Sasuke, Shikamaru and I. That would be the perfect group. I didn't show it, but I was a little excited to meet our sensei.

Iruka called out the groups 1 by one. Neither Sasuke or Shikamaru had been called. My dream squad could still be assembled. "Group 7. This will be a group of instead of three." 'Ha. Feel bad for whoever is in that group.' I thought. "Olivia Haruno." 'What?' I thought. 'I didn't want to be in a group of three, forget four!' "Sasuke Uchiha." 'Well atleast he won't bother me all the time. Let's see who the other two will be.' "Naruto Uzumaki." I can live with him. He's not my first choice but at least he's not my last. "And Sakura Haruno." Okay today, it's obvious god hates me. First I'm in a squad of four, now I'm with my cousin!? Not to mention, she practically drools over Sasuke! I'm doomed! This mystery sensei had better be good or else I'm going to lose it!

*After Lunch*

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I were all gathered in a single room waiting for our sensei. "It's been 30 freaking minutes! Where is he!?" Naruto whined. I just kept staring at the door. I'd hate to admit it, but Naruto's right. (For once.) Our sensei is unaccepitably late. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a simple grunt. "Hn." I sweatdropped. 'Is there no emotion to this guy?!' I thought. "Baka just shut up! You're annoying Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jabbed Naruto in the head. 'And you're annoying all of us. Exept probably Naruto. We all know he's head over heels for you. You're just too blind to see it.' And I meant what I said...er, thought. Isn't it obvious Sasuke didn't like her?

Eventually our sensei did came. But I didn't reckognise it was _him. _I didn't until introductions. Today was the day. Today I would get back at him. Today I would make him pay for everything. Today, my destiny would begin.

**(A/N) SO here's chapter 1! I was bored and didn't have anything to do so ijust decided to put up the next chapter. This is only part 1 by the way. So who is this mystery sensei? But I bet you already know. Unless you've never watched Naruto. Whatever. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gomen gomen. Sorry I'm late." Our masked sensei said as if it would serve as a valid excuse. "I got lost on the path of life." I sighed. 'There goes my hopes of having a nice little team.' I thought.

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves?" he said. "But what do we say?" my incompetent little cousin asked. "Our name." I replied for him. She glared. I smirked. Leave it to me to enjoy the sight of her being told off. But sensei kept talking. "Things like your name, dream, hobbies, likes, dislikes. Stuff like that. You can go first."

"But wouldn't it be easier if you introduced yourself before we did?" Sakura said. And leave it to her to ask pointless questions. "Geez Sakura, you need help explaining who you are? I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were THAT stupid. Why don't you put something in that head of yours besides air? I'm sure anything would be better." I commented.

Once again, she glared. But way more menacing. And of course I smirked. Oh how I love pissing her off.

"You got something you want to say to me?!"

"Yeah. Get a brain, dunce."

Sakura sent a fist flying towards my face. I simply caught it effortlessly. No emotion was written on my face. What was the point of trying? Besides, her fist wouldn't have even wouldn't have even made contact with me anyway. Her fist was about a whole 15 centimeters away from my face. I wouldn't have even had to dodge.

She sent another fist flying towards my nose. Again, I caught it easily. Naruto had wide eyes and his jaw had dropped. Sasuke's eyes were widened the tiniest bit. But it was obvious he was impressed. His big ego just didn't let him show it.

I was about to kick her in the stomach when sensei separated us. Sakura returned to her seat besides Sasuke, but even so, we shared death glares across the room.

"I'll go first then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that." Sakura and Naruto gasped. I rolled my eyes. "My dreams for the future. I never really thought about that. As for my hobbies. I have lots of hobbies." "That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered. Naruto agreed.

I didn't care. Kakashi Hatake? He killed my parents. It was finally time! How could I forget the man who caused me to become an orphan?! Anger surged through me like molten lava in a volcano.

"Ok your turn. You on the right." He continued.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I REALLY like the ramen Iruka got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. But I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait while the ramen cools. My hobby is trying of different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to become the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will have to start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody Important!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… uh, I mean the person I like is…" she sent small glances towards Sasuke's way. "Uh my hobby is umm… My dream for the future is…" she squealed into her hands.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked obviously growing impatient.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

Naruto yelled with tears streaming down his face.

"Hn." I muttered. 'Typical…"

"Next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Olivia Haruno.I'm the cousin of Sakura Haruno. I don't like many things in life and there are many things in life that I hate. Therefor it is pointless to name them all. I don't have any hobbies. And my '_DREAM'_ isto kill the man who murdered my parents. My family." A dark aura of pure hatred swirled around me. I felt my teammates' gaze on me as I pulled out a sharp kunai. "And that man is Kakashi Hatake!"

I lunged at him from the front. He disappeared suddenly. I turned around in lightning speed as through the kunai at him. He dodged. I sent a kick at him. He caught it. I tried a punch. He caught that too.

I growled at him in frustration. I was stuck. He pushed me back towards the three but I was not done yet. I could NEVER easily forgive someone who had murdered anyone close to me. I tried to pull out a shuriken but I wasn't fast enough. Kakashi appeared behind be with a kunai on the right side of my neck and holding my left shoulder firmly.

"Save your energy. We'll fight later." He released me. I reluctantly accepted my defeat.

"Last one. Go." Kakashi said continuing with the introductions. 'How can he just sit there?!' I thought. 'How can he pretend so easily that nothing had just happened?! Am I even a threat to him at all!?'

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I don't particularly like anything" Sakura gasped, as if she was actually surprised that Sasuke didn't mention that he 'liked' her. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain someone." He ended.

I glanced at everyone, who remained utterly silent.

Naruto had sweat drops down his forehead.

Sakura was blushing. I sighed. 'Had she even heard what he had said?' I questioned.

Kakashi however remained unaffected.

"Good. You're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow. "

Naruto looked eager. "What mission will we be having tomorrow Kakashi-sensei?"

I scowled at the name. I was not to excited to have the man who slaughtered my parents as my 'sensei'.

"it's a task that the 5 of us will do together." "WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!?" Naruto shouted. " A survival excercise."

"I thought we were supposed to do a real mission. Not this stuff. We did this at the academy! That's how we got here!" Sakura complained. He chuckled. "This isn't your original type of excersise. Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be accepted as genin. The other 18 will go back to the academy. In other words this is a make-it-or-break-it challenge. The chances of you guys failing is at least 66%." He said.

"WHAAAAAA-!?" Naruto yelled. "THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE GRADUTION TEST ANYWAY!?" "Oh that? That's just to see who might make this challenge. Class dismissed. Come to the training grounds at 5 am sharp. And bring your ninja gear."

Determined faces were on all of us. All for different purposes but under no circumstances could any of us fail. "Oh and you better skip breakfast too or else, you'll puke."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning we all came at 5 in the morning, no breakfast eaten, just like we said. Sasuke and I looked fine while Naruto and Sakura were about to fall asleep. 'Of course she's freaking tired. I was the one to wake her up. For our first mission.' I thought. We waited for Kakashi to come. About half an hour later, he still wasn't here. 'Don't tell me he's going to be late again.' Sure enough, he was. When we were supposed to meet at 5:00 he decided to show up at 11:00. So about 6 hours off. Great.

"Hey! You're late!" Sakura and Naruto accused him. "Sorry. I got lost on the path of life." he said. I sweat dropped. 'If you're going to be late you better have a good excuse for it at least.' I was starting to get annoyed at this. "Let's get this over with. What are we doing?" I asked, obviously irritated. He pulled out an alarm clock.

"This alarm clock is set for noon. You have until then to fight and grab one of these bells from me. If you do get one you pass. If you don't," he pointed to four poles. "You will be strapped to these posts and watch me eat my lunch. Those students will be sent back to the academy. Easy."

I noticed the bells dangling from his pants. There were only three. Apparently Sakura noticed too. "Sensei! There's four of us! How come there's only three bells?" I smiled. So Sakura wasn't stupid enough not to realize that.

"This way atleast one of you is being sent back to the academy."

'And that one WON'T be me.'

"But then again, all four of you could fail."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke balling his fists. He didn't want to sent back either. He had a goal. Kill a certain someone. Probably the person who killed the Uchiha clan. Shame he dosen't know why he did it. I have a goal too. Kill Kakashi. I swear I'll make him pay. He'll pay for that cursed day and for he did to them. Neither of us could afford to not get a bell. See, this is why I like him. I can relate him in everything. Not to mention he's strong as hell.

"You have 1 hour." Kakashi said. "And your time starts now." The four of us jumped away.

~*Time skip to Somewhere Important*~

I saw Sasuke and Kakashi fighting each other. Sasuke threw a punch at him. Kakashi blocked it. He tried to kick him. Kakashi blocked that too. He noticed that Kakashi was a bit occupied and smirked. He went for the bell. He actually touched it. 'He already has bell?' To early. Kakashi jumped away from him. Sasuke tried a fire jutsu. It burned Kakashi. When the flames burned out, he was out of sight. Sasuke looked around catiously. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed his ankle. He was pulled underground. Kakashi left him there with nothing but his head sticking out of the Earth. I noticed something. Kakashi couldn't read while fighting him. I smirked. I had a new battle plan.

I walked over to Sasuke's head. He blinked. "Olivia?" I smiled. "Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "Need some help there?" He stared at me with a "The-f-do-you-think expression. I chuckled lightly. "Alright then," I placed my hands in a ram formation. "Earth Style: Rock Press!" Chakra shot out of my feet and made a ring around Sasuke. The ground within the formation shot up carrying Sasuke with it.

"Thanks." he started to walk away but I grabbed the back of his shirt. "Not so fast." I pulled him back to me. "You helped me now you have to help me." He crossed his arms and sighed. "What's up?" "Let's work together," I proposed. "You take on Kakashi while I grab 2 bells. One for me and one for you." He scoffed. "No. I work alone." Then he just walked away. 'Hn. This is going to be harder than I thought. Oh well. I'll still get a bell.'

~*Time skip*~

I didn't get a bell. No one did. "I've decided no one is going back to the academy." I immediatly started listening. "You're not going back to the academy because your being _dropped _from the program. Permanently."

"WHAT?!" Naruto, Sakura, and I yelled in unison. Sasuke got up and charged at him. Kakashi easily pinned him down to the ground. "See!? You think it's all about you. Why do you think we put you in 4-man squads? Huh?"

"Geez! How are we supposed to know why you put us in 4-man squads?"

Kakashi was not amused. "It's so basic. Teamwork! Teamwork should come naturally to a shinobi but it didn't even cross your guys minds. You. Naruto! You do everything by yourself. Everything! You didn't even think about working together. Sakura. You were so obsessed with Sasuke throughout the entire mission. It's all Sasuke this Sasuke that with you. You were so worried about where he was and you didn't even lift a finger to help Naruto when he was right in front of you. Sasuke. You thought the others were so far below you so you decided to abandon them entirely even when Olivia suggested to team up. And Olivia, you asked for help, but you thought Naruto and Sakura were so weak that they wouldn't be of any use if you teamed up so you only decided to ask Sasuke." The four of us sat there in frustration knowing that his words were true. "If you guys had worked together and all of you guys had attacked me at once, you MIGHT have been able to get a bell."

Sakura relized something. "Wait a minute! There are only three bells. That means not everyone will be able to get a bell. That would lead to fighting and group conflict and then the group would break up." she said. 'Good job Sakura.' I thought. "We purposely did that. We wanted to see if you would put the group ahead of yourselves. If you had worked together and still not have a bell, you would still pass because you get the point of the assignment. You think like shinobi. But instead you think it's some kind of game."I sighed. "But-but that means-"

"It means we can't be a ninja." I finished Naruto's sentence. "Everyday on a mission your life is on the line. Ypu have to be smart and know what to do so you make it out alive. For exapmle," he brought out a kunai and placed against Sasuke's neck. "Sakura! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies" Sakura and Naruto freaked out. Sasuke tensed the slightest. I don't care. Firstly, Sakura won't kill him. She's to much of a coward. Second, I don't really care if Sasuke dies or not. And lastly, this is just another one of Kakashi's tests. He put the kunai away and got off of Sasuke. He relaxed still laying on the ground, relieved that he wasn't about to die. "Hmm. I'll give you guys another chance in the afternoon. For now, eat up. Naruto doesn't get any because he tried to cheat and his lunch first. Anyone who gives him any food will be sent back to the academy. "

He disappeared leaving us alone with our bentos. "This is no big deal, I can go without food for days! Weeks! Believe it!" He was interrupted by his own growling stomach. He slumped. "Believe it..." I sighed. This time we all had to work together and if Naruto was starving, that wouldn't help us at all. "You dunce, I'm going to so this once and once only!" I yelled. I pushed my be to into his face for him. He seemed to make sense of it and started munching away. He swallowed.

"YOU!" Kakashi's voice echoed. Suddenly, dark thunders clouds and lightning were shooting from the skies. Kakashi's hands were in a ram formation. "Any last words?" he said in a demonic voice. "Y-you said t-t-that the four of us were one..." Naruto stuttered. Sakura went next. "Yeah! He's part of squad 7 and what happens to him affects all of us." Now was my turn. "Yeah. 'Cause all of our stomachs equal one big stomach and if you mess one of ours' you mess it all up!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared at me like I was crazy. And yes, what I said was seriously weird but who the heck cares? They know what I mean and it's the thought that counts.

"The four of you one? _That's _your excuse?" We stayed silent. Oh Kami... You know what's next. The clouds disappeared and Kakashi gave a closed eyed smile. "You pass."

"Wait, what?"

"You. Pass."

"Wait how?" Sakura asked. "Everyone else had followed my orders and completely forgot about the other person. You were the first to think about him."

"Wait, so that means-"

"You four are officially genin ninja."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Naruto was jumping in excitement. Or at least he tried to. The pole he was strapped to kind of prevented him from doing anything. I mustered a small smile. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm starting to like my group. Wait what? My sensei killed my parents. What am I saying? I need to focus on what's important. My revenge. But still, I don't entirely hate them all that much anymore. I just can't believe it took my parents' murderer to make me see that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's your positon from the target?" Kakashi asked through the earpiece. "5 metres." Naruto replied. We were on a mission to retrieve someone's lost cat, Tori. Or as she called her,"my fuzzy little wuzzy kitty pants". I watched the cat intently from the trees. It's off. There it goes!

"There target has moved! Follow it!" Kakashi whisper-shouted. The 4 of us jumped after the cat as it pounced away trying to lose us. It finally stopped again and we all his behind bushes and between tree branches. "I'm ready." I say. "Just give the signal."

"I'm ready too." says Sasuke.

"Me too." says Sakura.

"Same here." Naruto replies.

"Ready?" I get ready to pounce as he gives us the signal. "Now!" I jump at the cat but it's Naruto who gets him. I watched in amusement as it claws at Naruto's face and starts kicking him around. "There should be a bow on his right ear. Can you confirm it?" Kakashi questions. "Affirmative." Sasuke says, "The cat matches the ID of the one were supposed to retrieve."

"Good. Mission accomplished." Kakashi says.

"Awwwwwww my little fuzzy wuzzy! I was SO worried about you! Come here, kitty kitty!" The fat lady copies as she smothers her cat. I almost feel bad for it. Almost. The poor little kitty was being crushed by its owner. I sweat dropped. That looks fun. No wonder it ran away from her. We headed back to the Hokage office to give our mission report.

"Good work," the 3rd Hokage said,"You know have to babysit Mrs. Okumiya sons. One is 4 and the other: 6." the old man finished. "Come on old man! This is kids' stuff! Just a stupid chore! Not a mission. I want some fighting and action! I can take it!" Naruto whined. He was right for once. The 'missions' were fairly easy. We never got anyting challenging nor something that let's us use our ninja skills. The hardest were probably the lost pet ones because at least we get to chase something.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka sensei's forehead, who was sitting to the right of the Hokage. He stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "How dare you!? You are new ninjas! Genin level! You start with simple mission like babysitting and garden work to develop your skill. When you get better you can move onto C-rank missions, B-rank, then A-rank missions!" he yelled.

I looked at my teammates and sweatdropped. Naruto was sitting on the floor talking about his ramen and Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were paying attention to him rather than Iruka sensei. I was the only one who heard him talking. "You-" Iruka started again, but was cut off by the 3rd Hokage. "If they want a more challenging mission so be it."

"Huh?" The 4 of us said. We didn't think we were actually going to get a higher mission. "You'll be getting a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a mission." Naruto gasped. "Who are we guiding? A princess? Some sort of famous counsouler?" Naruto asked. 'It's probably not someone that important, especially since this is only a Crank mission.' I mentally told him. "Come in." the Hokage said. An old man with a straw and drinking beer came through the door. He pulled the bottle away from his lips and said, "What the? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" He took another gulp. "And you, the little with the idiotic look on your face, do you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-" Sasuke, Sakura, and I cut him off by standing next to him. Out of us four, he's the shortest. "I'll demolish you!" he yelled needing sensei to hold him back. "We're supposed to be _protecting _him Naruto, not attacking him." I said. "She's right Naruto. You can't demolish the client, it just doesn't work like that." Kakashi agreed.

He took another huge swallow of his beer and started talking. "My name is Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to bring there safely even if it means giving up your life."

We finished discussing our mission and were just outside the gates if Konoha. Naruto turned around and yelled, "YEAH!" The rest of us just stared at him. "Alright!" Sakura spoke next. "What are you so excited about?"

"This is my first time out of the village! I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

Sakura scoffed. I breathed out in annoyance. 'Even her scoff is so annoying.' I thought. Tazuna drank some more of his beer. "Hey! Am I supposed trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Naruto crossed his arms in anger as Kakashi laughed nervously. 'Tch.' I thought. 'This guy's annoying too! Maybe even more than Naruto!'

I turned my head quickly. I listened to the rustling of leaves. 'Someone's following us.' I heard them run through the trees undetected by everyone else. 'They are either after us, gen in ninja, or Tazuna, the bridge builder.' Now why would they be after him? Didn't he say something about the bridge changing their world? Maybe their motive is to get rid of the bridge? Someone budged me gently. I looked up. It was Sasuke.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied. I gave my attention to Naruto.

"...Remember it!" he shouted. 'Ehh? Not believe it this time?' Perhaps I missed his speech wondering about our little stalker. Tazuna huffed. "The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly!" I sweat dropped. Really...?

"I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage! And when I do, everyone will have to look up to me including you!"

"Hokage are powerful and wise. You are scrawney and brainless. You could become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be a nobody. A loser."

"Why you...!"

I face palmed. 'This was going to be a long day. I heard someone land in the trees above us. 'So there's two...' I thought. 'This is going to be a definitely going to be a lot more annoying than I thought.'


End file.
